No title yet
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Harry is adopted at six by a clan of seductresses. (will definitely try to keep this story from being to full of cliches and no Harry won't be a jerk or a "sex god") He doesn't get his letter till he's 15 where he goes to Hogwarts and meets some new friends. K for now will change in future so be warned.


**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER **_All right. Sorry if you want a story with cool, amazing Harry that get all the girls with his seductiveness b/c this will not be that story. This Harry will be mostly adorable. The seductress thing will not define the women who raise him. They will be respectfully represented and not at all sexualised in any way that isn't necessary._ **Basically if you came for a story full of sex then you came to the wrong place.** _Also this story_ **WILL be a yaoi** _so if you don't like that please don't force yourself to read it. Likewise if you don't like the way I write then don't torture yourself by continuing to read. Now on to the story. Hope you enjoy_ ^_^

* * *

><p>Harry ran quickly into the school and headed straight for the library. Dudley and his friends had been banned from the library and Dudley couldn't afford to be suspended (Aunt Petunia had almost cried worrying about what the neighbors might think and Uncle Vernon had threatened a few days without TV.) Of course Harry used all this to his advantage. Nobody payed attention to him so he heard a lot of stuff people talked about.<p>

Like the time the principal had been talking to the nurse about shutting the school down for a while because of lice. Harry had know what to wait for (and also to not touch anybody's clothing). It was probably lucky that Harry didn't get lice. Aunt Petunia would have just had his hair shaved off and been done with it, she wouldn't have used the special conditioner on him like she did with Dudley.

Of course Harry was only six so he didn't understand everything he heard but he knew enough to look up what the other things meant. He had to go to class soon so he put up the book he'd been barely reading. He'd read it before anyway. Then he got his stuff and quickly and quietly as possible went to class. He made it through the rest of the day like that.

Being cautious and spending every free moment in the library (including lunch because lunch cost money and Aunt Petunia never packed him one anyway) then it was time to go home. Aunt Petunia would never make her precious son walk so she would always come pick him up, Harry was pretty sure Dudley didn't even know the way to his house, but Harry always had to walk. He didn't mind to much except on the cold or rainy days.

This was kind of like his free time from school and home. He hummed a little as he walked and almost didn't see the lady before he ran into her. He stopped just in time "I'm sorry. Excuse me." and he tried to walk away but she called him back. She was very pretty and Harry though she might be around the same age as the librarian who had told him, in secret, that she was 34.

The lady smiled at him "Hello there. Are you walking home from school?" Harry nodded hesitantly and she smiled again "What's your name?" Harry shuffled his leg a little "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Her eyes widened for some reason and she gave him a once over "Your a very cute little boy you know." Harry flushed. He'd never been complimented before "Ehh thank you."

The lady laughed then seemed to remember something "My name's Isabel, would you like to come with me?" Harry blinked and tilted his head "Where?" Isabel gave him a secret smile "Somewhere cool where everybody's nice." Harry though about it, mind racing, The Dursleys house was barely fit to be called a home and he only called it that because it was the only one he could remember living in.

But here was Isabel, who was offering to take him to a cool place with nice people. It really was a no-brainier for a six year old boy so he nodded and Isabel clapped her hands "Wonderful. Let me see your hand." Harry held out his hand and she grabbed it. She gave him a smile that he returned and then there was a slight squeezing sensation and they were somewhere else. Harry blinked in shock and looked around "Where are we now?"

Isabel smiled "The cool place I was talking about. It's where I live with my clan." Harry blinked "What's a clan?" Isabel began to lead him from the room "It's like a group of people that are all good friends of relatives." Harry nodded "Why are we here?"

She stopped walking and knelt down "Well Harry. I heard about your living situation from my scrying glass and I wanted to help you. If you want to stay here with me you can but if you want to go back to the Dursleys I'll take you back right now." Harry thought for a few seconds but decided that Isabel had been nicer to him in these past few minutes than any of the Dursleys had been to him since he came to them after the car crash "I want to stay with you." he said with determination.

Of course he was six so it really just sounded cute. Isabel smiled "I'd hoped you'd say that. Come on, let's go introduce you to the clan. I really do feel that you'll be much happier here Harry."

Albus sighed, feeling every bit his age after the all-nighter he'd just pulled and looked around at the gathered people. He'd called the old Order back together for this. Minerva spoke "Albus. What's going on? Is it Him?" Albus spoke "Yesterday afternoon Harry Potter disappeared while walking home from school. The muggle police have no leads and I have spoken with the Dursleys. They also know nothing."

Snape snorted. He'd been there when Dumbledore had questioned them, they were more than happy to be rid of the bratty Potter boy. Snape couldn't blame them, if he had to deal with Potter's spawn on a daily basis he'd off himself. Albus continued "We are looking for him as we speak." Molly spoke up "Do you think it's You-know-who's doing Albus?"

Albus sighed "I don't know Molly but until we do know we must stay alert." Mad-eye Moody chose that moment to yell "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" startling several people in the room, including Molly who shot Moody a sour look "Honestly Alestor you need to relax more or your going to have a heart attack." Moody shrugged and was about to speak when Albus cleared his throat.

The room fell silent once more "I would like more volunteers to search for Harry when they can." A few people stepped forward, including Remus. Albus gave a tired smile "The rest of you may go back to your families. Don't tell anybody of the disappearance." Everybody nodded and then left except for the ones who'd stepped forward.

Albus smiled at them "Talk to Minerva about locations and such and Severus has any required potions. Good luck on the search." They all nodded and went to get the locations and Remus stepped forward "Where did he disappear at?" Albus sighed "He was a block from his home when the tracker cut off. We have no clue what happened."

Remus nodded and sighed "I miss them sometimes." Albus nodded "As do I Remus, but don't wallow in it." Remus nodded with a smile "I'll go get my locations then." and left. Albus sighed after he left and then decided that he was to old to be staying up all night and went to bed.


End file.
